Sonic Gets Tangled
by Godzillaatlarge1457
Summary: Dr. Eggman has found a powerful new energy source in the kingdom of Corona and now it's up to Sonic, Tails, Flynn and Rapunzel to stop his evil scheme and save the kingdom.
1. Chapter 1: Follow the Bouncing Eggman

I do not own Sonic or Tangled, unfortunately cuz if I did, I'd try to make this a movie...sort of.

* * *

><p><em>Planet Mobius, Dr. Eggman's Fortress<em>

It was a quiet night at Dr. Eggman's fortress. Of course, that was only on the outside. Inside, alarms blared loudly as red lights filled the hallways. The hallways were a gray metal colored. Suddenly, a blue blur shot down one of the many hallways that filled the base. After the blue blur went by, a small creature followed.

The blue blur stopped at the door to another room, revealing it to be a blue, bipedal hedgehog with peach colored skin around its mouth and on its arms and in its ears. The hedgehog had green eyes, red shoes with a single white stripe down the middle, and white gloves on its hands. "Come on Tails, we don't have that much time to waste. Eggman'll leave soon and I wanna stop whatever evil scheme he has in mind."

The small creature that had followed him came behind and stopped before the hedgehog. The creature was shorter than the hedgehog, with blue eyes, white gloves and red and white shoes, but unlike the hedgehog's, these shoes were half one color and half the other. The creature was a light yellow color with white fur on its lower face and chest. There were two tails instead of one. "I'm here Sonic. I just didn't want my Miles Electric to get damaged," said Tails.

The blue hedgehog, who was called "Sonic", nodded his head and made a 'come on' motion with his hand. "Alright, lets go." Sonic rushed into the room, followed by Tails.

The entire room was huge and it was the same color as the hallway. There were many monitors that showed various rooms inside the fortress. In the center was a large circle made of metal with a large metal rod above it on the ceiling. The metal rod had springs outside of it and surrounding it in a circular fashion, were smaller rods that looked like the larger one.

Suddenly, a large circular egg-shaped vehicle that was close to the circular metal cannon turned around, revealing a slightly overweight man inside. The man was bald and on his head was a set of goggles. He wore blue glasses that rested on his pinkish nose. The man had a large and long brown mustache. He wore a red shirt with square gold buttons, two for each side, that had white stripes connecting to them. Also, there were two silver ovals on the shirt's lower halves, and a white stripe going down the center of the shirt. The man laughed as Sonic and Tails entered. "Well, if it isn't Sonic and Tails. Trying to stop my plans again, I see."

Sonic pointed angrily at the man. "We aren't trying, we _are _stopping your plans."

"How do you even know what I'm doing? I could be just experimenting."

"Doc, when you experiment, it's going to be evil, so why wait until you bring it out when I could just smash it now?"

Eggman growled and flew the Egg-Mobile over to a console and started typing on it. The monitor above it showed a forest-like area with a medieval look to it.

"Oh no you don't Eggy!" Sonic shouted before he leaped towards the Egg-Mobile, tucking himself into a ball. Eggman saw this and managed to move the Egg-Mobile out of the way in time, which caused Sonic to miss him. Unfortunately, Sonic slammed into the console instead, causing it to release sparks.

Eggman glared at Sonic. "Grrrr, you may have ruined my Egg Teleporter's tracking system, but you haven't ruined my chance at getting what I'm after!"

The metal rods were glowing and out of the orbs at the end, a beam of white light shot out, followed by the other rods' lights. The lights combined, making the beam larger.

Eggman laughed evilly. "Goodbye Sonic, my old friend. Follow me if you dare!" The Egg-Mobile flew into the light and disappeared.

Sonic looked at Tails. "Come on buddy, we're going after him." Sonic ran up to the light and turned back, seeing Tails following behind him.

Tails looked at his scanner. "I hope this doesn't ruin my machine." He looked back to Sonic, only to see that his best friend was gone. The two-tailed fox sighed and used his two tails as propellers to fly into the white light, disappearing just like Sonic and Eggman had before him.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** End of first chapter


	2. Chapter 2: Sonic and His New Friend

I still do not own Sonic or Tangled...bummer :(

* * *

><p>It was a boring day. It always was a boring day in the tower. A blonde-haired girl was sitting in a chair, looking out the window. <em>I wish mom would let me out at least once. I wonder what the whole world is like out there<em>, Rapunzel thought to herself.

The girl looked like she was either 17 or 18 years old. She had long, long, long blonde hair, which was longer than her entire body, and she was 5 feet tall. She had eyes green eyes which were filled with both amazement and wonder. Her dress was a mixture of purple and some pink colors.

Sitting on the girl's right shoulder was a tiny green lizard, a chameleon to be exact.

The girl looked away from the window and over at the green chameleon. "Pascal, do you think we'll ever get out of this tower?"

Pascal shrugged his tiny shoulders and looked back out the window.

The girl sighed and also looked out the window, but stopped after a few minutes before walking over to her bed and laid down.

The girl had a large room, filled with tons of paintings on the wall, furniture and clothes.

Pascal leaped from the window ledge and crawled over to her bed, crawling up it and going over to the pillow that was next to Rapunzel and layed down on it.

"Rapunzel," shouted a woman's voice.

The girl sat up and looked out the window, seeing a woman standing outside the tower. "I'm coming mother," she said as she leaped out of bed and ran over to the ledge, letting her hair down. She put some of it in a wheeled puller. The woman grabbed the hair and got herself in it.

This woman had black curly hair with pink lips and she wore a red dress. Her name was Gothel. "Rapunzel," she said again, and was about to call her name once again, before she saw Rapunzel's hair fall down to her. Rapunzel started to pull her up, stopping once the woman was at the top and she got into the room.

"What is it mother?"

"I just wanted to to make sure you were okay. You know how worried I get when I'm gone and you're all alone. Now I have to be running back outside my little flower. I need to get some more food for us. Be sure to clean up your room okay. Mommy loves you," the woman said to Rapunzel.

"Oh...okay. " Rapunzel said with a smile before she ran over and gave her mom a great big hug. "Bye."

The woman hugged her back and smiled. "I won't be gone for long." She went to the ledge and Rapunzel used her hair to lower her down to the ground. The woman left, going out of the secret entrance and out into the surrounding forest.

Rapunzel walked back to her bed. "I gotta clean Pascal so just be careful not to be swept away, okay?"

Pascal let out a small squeak before he went back onto the window ledge.

Rapunzel went over to her closet and opened it up, pulling out a broom and dust pan. She started to sweep and clean her room.

Suddenly, a bright blue light flashed in the sky, causing Pascal to screech and almost fall off the window ledge.

Rapunzel ran out over to the ledge and looked up at the sky, but had to shield her eyes with her hands because of the brightness. The light quickly went away and Rapunzel lowered her hands before she looked down at her friend, who was on the floor. "You okay Pascal?" Suddenly, a loud scream caught her attention. She looked at where the bright light once was and saw a small, blue figure fall out of the sky.

Sonic screamed as he fell from the sky, waving and flapping his limbs madly, but it was no help at slowing his fall. Sonic got closer and closer to the ground before he face planted on the ground.

Rapunzel looked at the fallen creature, a little concern for its safety and scared for what it could be. "Um, are you okay?"

Sonic raised his right hand and gave a thumbs up. "I'm okay," he said, his voice muffled a bit by the fact his face was stuck in the ground. He pushed up and out of the ground, freeing his face. He looked up at the tower, seeing Rapunzel. "Hey there," he shouted to her with a smile and a wave.

Rapunzel smiled back, having some courage to want to talk to this strange creature. "D you wanna come up?"

"Um sure."

Rapunzel put her hair through the pulley and lowered it down to Sonic. Sonic got himself secured and nodded, letting her know it was okay to pull his up. Rapunzel pulled Sonic up to the window ledge, and he got out of the hair and walked over to her. "Thanks," he said with a smile.

"Hello, I'm Rapunzel," she said starting to look for Pascal. "And this—" she said as she found the green chameleon, picking him up in her hands. "Is my best friend, Pascal the chameleon."

Pascal leaped out of Rapunzel's hands, launching himself at Sonic. The hedgehog fell backwards and shouted in surprise as Pascal landed on his face, looking at him with suspicion.

Rapunzel picked up Pascal before helping Sonic get back on his feet. "Sorry, he was just saying hello," she said while hurriedly putting Pascal on the bed.

Sonic smiled. "It's okay." He soon heard his stomach growl. "Um, I hope I'm not being impolite by asking this, but do you have some food?"

Rapunzel smiled and nodded. "I'll go get some for you. What do you want?"

"Chili Dogs."

"Um, what are those?"

"Oh, um, well they're hotdogs with... um, well what foods do you have here?"

"I'll go see," she said before she left the room and went upstairs. She came back later with a bowl of soup. "You can have this, it's squash and hazelnut soup one of my favorite meals."

"Thanks," Sonic said before he drank half of the soup. "Whoops, I almost forgot to introduce myself. I'm Sonic. Sonic the Hedgehog," he said with a thumbs up. He finished the soup and handed the bowl back to Rapunzel. "Thanks for the meal, I really enjoyed it. I have to go now." He walked over to the ledge and turned around. "It was nice to meet you Rapunzel. Do you think you can lower me down?"

Rapunzel ran over to him. "I will, if you promise to take me with you. Please let me go with you. I've been couped up in this tower for a long time and I would really like to see the world."

Sonic looked at her, thinking a bit before he looked back at her. "Um okay."

Rapunzel used her hair to lower Sonic to the ground before using it to lower herself, with Pascal on her shoulder, to the ground. She pulled the rest of her hair out of the pulley and landed on the ground, feeling the ground with her toes happily before she laid on the ground. "Free at last!" she said with a happy smile.

Sonic laughed and laid on the ground next to her. "It's really beautiful out here."

Rapunzel laughed too. "You're telling me. This is the first time I've felt the grass and the first time I've looked up at the sky without being in my tower." She sat up, looking at Sonic. "I'm sorry. You said you had somewhere to go?"

Sonic sat up and looked at her. "Yeah. I gotta find my pal Tails," he said, getting up. He then helped Rapunzel up.

"Who's Tails?" asked Rapunzel.

Sonic ran out of the tower's hidden entrance and into the woods. "I'll explain on the way."

* * *

><p>Only half an hour after Sonic and Rapunzel left, Gothel returned to the tower. "Rapunzel!" she shouted.<p>

There was no answer.

"Rapunzel! Let down your hair!" she shouted.

Still no answer.

Gothel was starting to get a worried look on her face. She went to the other side of the tower, clawing her way through the rocks that hid the bottom entrance. Gothel ran up the stairs and burst into Rapunzel's room, seeing no trace of her. She gasped, now having an even more worried look on her face. She quickly ran down the stairs and went back out into the woods.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: End of Chapter 2


	3. Chapter 3: Tails and the Thief

Man I can't believe I still don't own Sonic or Tangled yet

* * *

><p>Tails walked through the woods, looking all over for Sonic. The forest he was in was somewhat dark, but the sun's light shone in through the cracks in the treeline. The leaves on the trees were a nice green color. "Sonic?" Tails shouted, looking in every direction his head could turn.<p>

Tails stopped walking and sat down on a nearby rock, pulling out his Miles Electric and looked at the screen. It was staticy and all distorted, but the screen was slowly returning to normal. _I wish the screen would come back so I can track down Sonic_, Tails thought, getting out his wrench and started to work on his machine.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, a group of three men were being chased through another part of the woods by a group of guards and horses.<p>

Two of the men looked almost identical. They were very muscular and had red hair. One had a small beard that connected to his sideburns and wore dark green sleeve-less shirt while the other one had an eye patch, a scar on the left side of his cheek and wore a black shirt with sleeves. These two were the notorious Stabbington Brothers.

The other man out of the group of three wasn't very muscular. In fact, he was very slim. Like one of the Stabbingtons, this man also had a small beard that connected to his sideburns, but it was brown. He wore a turquoise vest with a white undershirt with brown pants and brown boots. He had a brown, leather bag strapped around his right shoulder.

The guards that were chasing them wore gold armor with an image of a sun in the center. Underneath the gold armor were black shirts that matched their black pants and boots. On top of their heads were golden helmets with curved crests on top.

The guards were gaining on the men, almost catching up to them. The two brothers grabbed the skinny man and pulled him into a patch of brush with them that led to another area. Before they left, they watched the guards run right past them. They ran and ran until they reached a dead-end wall.

Meanwhile, the guards had soon realized that they had lost the men when one of the palace horses made them turn around so it could show them the hidden path in the brushes. They all followed the hidden path, knowing they would hopefully catch up to the thieves.

The palace horse that found the hidden trail had a strong-built body. It was white all over with a set of gray lips. Its mane was a light dirty blond color. Around its neck was a necklace that had a medallion which read 'Maximus.' Maximus led the guards after the three thieves.

The three men could hear the sound of guards and horses getting closer and closer to them, but they couldn't do anything to escape, as their backs were against a tall wall. The skinny man looked up, seeing an overhang. He turned to the brothers. "Hey, give me a boost up there and when I'm at the top I can pull you two up."

"Give us the satchel first," said the brother with the beard.

"After all these years of us being a team and you still don't trust me? Ouch," the slim man said before giving the satchel to the brothers. He climbed up the Stabbington brothers, who were being used like a ladder, and got to the top of the overhang.

"Now hurry and pull us up," said the bearded Stabbington brother.

"Sorry boys, I work alone," the skinny man said before showing the satchel he snatched from the bearded brother and ran off, leaving the brothers standing on each others shoulders.

"RIDER!" shouted the bearded brother angrily as guards quickly surrounded the two brothers.

Maximus saw the slim thief run away on the overhang and galloped around, finding an area that easily let him go up there. He quickly started to pursue the escaping man that was called 'Rider.'

The man's full name was Flynn Rider, and he, along with the Stabington Brothers, had broken into the nearby kingdom of Corona's castle and stolen a tiara that belonged to the kingdom's lost princess. The said tiara was now in his satchel. Flynn ran as fast as he could, bursting through some brush as he heard the sound of a palace horse coming from behind.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Tails was making some finishing touches to his Miles Electric. The screen was now starting to return. Suddenly, a tall, skinny man burst through some nearby brush, causing him to accidentally throw his machine into the air in surprise. Tails ran out and leaped into the air, catching it before it hit the ground.<p>

Flynn gasped for air and also in surprise as he saw the weird, humanoid fox standing before him, carrying some weird thing in its hands. His shock soon wore off when the sound of the angrily horse's neigh rang through the air. He looked at the fox once more and saw the long tails it had. "Hey, um, Mr. Fox. I'm currently being chased by a mad horse and I need to get out of here before it gets me."

"Um okay," replied Tails. He went over and grabbed the man's arm, jumping into the air. His tails began to move around in a circular motion, creating a sort of propeller look as the fox flew off the ground and into the air. "Hold on tight," he said, starting to use all of his strength to lift the man up off of the ground and into the air.

Maximus burst through the same brush Flynn had came through and saw that he was escaping with the help of some weird fox. Maximus galloped after them and when he was close (from his point of view), he jumped into the air, planning to bite down on Flynn's boot, which would bring the man down. Unfortunately for him, he didn't quite reach the boot and he fell on his stomach, but almost immediately got back up and started to chase the fleeing thief and the flying fox.

Tails looked down, seeing the horse still chasing after them. He saw a big patch of brush and made his way there. Maximus couldn't get through and had to go around it, which gave Tails and Flynn enough time to fly away. Tails landed in an area of the woods where the horse would have trouble looking for them. Flynn sat beside a tree as Tails walked over to him. "Why was that horse chasing you?"

"I really don't know, I guess it's territorial." Flynn looked up at Tails. "Thanks for saving me Mr. Fox."

"My name's Miles Prower, but most of my friends just call me Tails."

"Ok... Tails. My name is Flynn Rider."

Tails looked at the satchel that was beside Flynn. "What's in there?"

Flynn looked at Tails. "Um, nothing really," he said nervously, but before he could move the satchel away, Tails had already gotten it. The fox looked inside it and pulled out a tiara. The tiara was gold at the bottom with three, large crystal gems in the front. Smaller jewels of different colors were beside the three crystal jewels.

"Why do you have a princess' tiara?" Tails asked with a stupified look on his face.

"Um...because, I found it, in this satchel, that I found, while I was in the woods. I was going to take it back to the castle, but that mad horse chased me all the way out here."

"Oh," said Tails. He put the tiara back into the satchel and handed it back to Flynn. He took out his scanner, which was now working perfectly.

"Now...what is that?" asked Flynn as he pointed at the weird machine.

"This is my multi-purpose machine. I call it the Miles Electric. I made it myself," Tails said proudly.

Flynn looked at the fox, amazed. "You built that thing? Wow, you're pretty smart for an animal."

"Thanks..." Suddenly, some beeping came from the Miles Electric, causing Tails to look at it. The sight brought a smile to his face. "I finally found him!"

Flynn walked over to Tails and looked at the monitor closely. "Who? That insane horse?"

"No, my friend Sonic. If we get to where he is, I'm sure he'll be able to help you return that tiara to its rightful owner," Tails replied as he started to follow the direction the scanner told him.

_I don't know how to get out of this forest, so I'll follow this fox and see if this friend of his will be outside of the forest or if they know how to get out of here. Then I can go and pretend to return the tiara while I secretly keep it_, Flynn thought to himself before he ran after Tails. "Hey, wait for me!"

After Flynn caught up with Tails, they continued to follow the scanner's directions to Sonic's location.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: End of Chapter 3


	4. Chapter 4: Eggman's Threat

Me: Hey G, do I own Sonic and Tangled now?

G: What do you think?

Me: No

G: Bingo

* * *

><p>Gothel ran as fast as she could. <em>He won't like this at all, <em>Gothel thought to herself nervously as she kept running through the woods, pushing aside branches that got in her way. Soon she came to a fortress-like structure that was in the middle of a clearing, surrounded by trees on every side. She had returned to where she was when she left earlier.

The fortress looked more like a castle on the outside, as there were windows and ledges along the building's sides. In the center was a symbol of a face, which was all black with glasses and had a triangular nose with a long mustache underneath.

Gothel banged on the door with her fist. "Open up Dr," she shouted in a mixture of fear and nervousness.

From the side of the wall closest to the large door, an intercom box came out of a hidden panel and it looked down at Gothel. "Yes, what is it? Where is that girl you said you had in that tower?"

Gothel looked at the box nervously and started to rub her arm in the same manner. "Well, when I got back to the tower I was planning on bringing her back, but I realized she would never come with me when I time and time again told her to never leave the tower, but when I got back, Rapunzel was..."

"Rapunzel was what? I don't have time for charades!" said the voice.

"She was gone," Gothel said, hanging her head down in both fear and shame.

"WHAT? She's gone?"

Gothel cringed from the voice's angry tone. "Yes, but I can find her for you."

The door lifted upwards, causing Gothel to jump back a little in surprise before she went inside.

The inside of the fortress wasn't anything like it was outside. It had a futuristic look to it, which was re-inforced by the steel and high-tech equipment that was everywhere.

Gothel walked down the hallway to her right, knowing which way to go. After all, she had been here before. She had met the good doctor just a few months ago when he had first arrived in Corona. He had promised her glory and power. All it cost was Rapunzel. She wouldn't have agreed to Eggman's plan unless he would have let her use her as much as she wanted. As she continued through the hallways, sometimes she'd see robots walk past her and come almost out of nowhere, causing her to jump in surprise. She made it to the room she needed to go to and went inside.

This room was large and a lot like how the hallways looked. There were monitors and consoles all over the room. In the center was a throne-like seat and sitting in it was none other than Dr. Eggman.

Eggman got up and walked over to Gothel. "You said you could, so do you know know where she is?"

"No, I don't know where she is, but I was hoping that you would have something I could use to find her."

Eggman led her over to a nearby console and monitor screen. "It's your lucky day Gothel, because I just happen to have that kind of machine in my base. Just type in key descriptions of the person or object you're looking for and it'll find them."

Gothel started typing in key descriptions about Rapunzel, such as blond, long hair, green eyes, pinkish-purple dress. She looked up and saw Eggman get into his Egg-Mobile while a large group of his Egg Pawns gathered around him.

The Egg Pawns were small, Eggman-like robots. They were orange with yellow cufflinks on each arm and leg, gray arms and fingers, red hands and shoes, blue eyes, and an orange nose. They had a fixed, gray-colored smile on their faces. Some had guns and missile launchers while others carried shields and lances.

"Where are you going?" Gothel asked.

"I'm going to ask the King and Queen some little questions,"replied Eggman.

A 'ding' noise came from the console, causing Gothel to turn back to it. The screen showed a map of the kingdom, along with an image of Rapunzel on the right-hand side of the screen. A dot on the map showed Rapunzel was in the woods a far distance from the fortress.

Eggman looked at the picture of Rapunzel. "Hmm, not bad looking." He flew the Egg-Mobile over to the console and activated the video feed.

The monitor's image changed to show Rapunzel being carried by a blue hedgehog wearing gloves and sneakers.

"Sonic," hissed Eggman.

Gothel looked at him. "He's your enemy I'm guessing."

"Yes. Now that this Rapunzel girl is with Sonic, it's going to be a lot tougher to get her back here," Eggman said as he flew over to another console. He pressed a button on it, causing a large section of a nearby wall to lift upwards, revealing it as a secret exit. Eggman and his army of Egg Pawns proceeded towards the exit.

"I'll go get her and I'll ask her where she's going. If I can't get her to follow me, I'll tell you where she will be going so you can collect her," said Gothel as she followed beside Eggman.

Eggman thought about this for a bit. "Hmm, ok. Go find her."

"Just remember Eggman, once you're done with her I get to keep her. I need her to stay young," Gothel said before heading back into the woods to track down Rapunzel. She had a communicator with her that also had a radar that was homed onto Rapunzel's signal.

"Fine." Eggman said before he flew out of the fortress. He chuckled evilly. "You won't even be alive to get her back. Oh ho ho ho ho!"

* * *

><p>The kingdom of Corona was a peaceful little kingdom which had a bright and happy feel to it. There was a large town square that led to a giant castle with nice and beautifully colored buildings all over the kingdom.<p>

The townspeople were walking around, doing what they usually do, when suddenly the sound of a large group of metal footsteps could be heard, as well as the sound of a metallic hum. A large group of orange robots stormed into the kingdom, catching everyone by surprise. The townspeople, who had never seen anything like the robots, ran around screaming, trying to get away from them. The robots pointed their guns and lances at the people closest to them and advanced on the town.

A large, circular object flew into eye sight of the people. Inside the object was a fat, bald man with a large mustache. People pointed to the object as the man flew the machine lower and lower to the ground.

* * *

><p>A palace guard ran into the King and Queen's room. The King had royal clothing on, along with a crown. He was medium built and had brown hair with a brown beard. The Queen looked suspiciously a lot like Rapunzel, except that she had brown hair.<p>

"Your highness, there's a large group of metal men and a man in a flying metal chariot terrorizing people in the square!"

The King and Queen quickly followed the guard out of the castle and to the town square. They saw the fat man talking to the people.

"Greetings people of Corona. My name is Doctor Eggman. I am searching for information about the Power of Corona."

The King looked at Eggman. "We will never tell you anything about the Power of Corona!" he shouted.

Eggman laughed hard. "The King who's kingdom has no good defense against my army of robots says 'no'. You're a very funny man. Now seriously, tell me what I want to know."

"I'm not joking. I will never tell you anything. You would probably use its power for evil!"

Eggman looked down at his robots and nodded. The robots breached out, aiming their guns and pointing their lances at any townspeople they could find. Two quickly pointed their weapons at the King and Queen themselves. "I now take it that you will tell me what I want, unless you want these innocent townspeople to suffer because of your stubbornness."

The King looked at the Queen, who nodded sadly. "What do you want to know?" he asked in defeat.

"That's better," replied Eggman with a smug sneer. "I want to know where I can find it."

The King pointed to the shore on the opposite side of the adjacent lake. "It's in an ancient cave over there."

"Ah, excellent. Now, how can I unlock the power?"

"Through a song that only my daughter can sing."

"Hmm, now all I have to do is find this princess and that power's as good as mine. Oh ho ho ho ho ho!" laughed Eggman.

"You will never find my daughter. If we haven't, what makes you so certain that you will?" asked the King.

One Egg Pawn made a loud beeping noise, causing Eggman to turn to it. "Yes, what is it?" The Egg Pawn pointed at a large mural of the King, Queen and a baby. Eggman looked at the baby and remembered what Rapunzel looked like. "Oh ho ho ho ho! I've just found her," Eggman laughed evilly as he flew away, heading back in the direction of his fortress, his Egg Pawns following him.

The King hugged his Queen. "I hope I won't be the cause of that man's reign of destruction because of what I've done," he said sadly. The Queen kissed his cheek. "You did the right thing. Lets go rest," she said as everyone tried to return to what they were doing, still shaken up by the event that had just transpired.

* * *

><p>Eggman landed back in his base. "Gothel had better find that girl and hopefully bring her back, but I'm not counting on that, so she had better find Rapunzel so I can get her." He typed in some commands and soon, hundreds upon hundreds of Buzz Bombers gathered around the outside of the fortress.<p>

Buzz Bombers are basically large robot wasps. Their stingers were really laser guns. Instead of using their wings to fly, they had jet boosters on their sides.

The Buzz Bombers had ropes attached to them and they attached those ropes to the fortress and surprisingly managed to lift it off the ground, carrying it over to where the ancient cave was supposed to be.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: End of Chapter 4


	5. Chapter 5: Sonic and Friends' Search

Unfortunately I cannot bid on the right to own Sonic and Tangled, so I still do not own either of these.

* * *

><p>Sonic ran through the forest, but at a fixed pace. Rapunzel, who had gotten tired from keeping up with Sonic's pace, was now in his arms, hanging onto him as he ran. This gave him the hint that he was running at a good speed for his friend and her little chameleon, who has hanging onto Rapunzel's hair.<p>

Rapunzel looked up at Sonic. "You're really fast. Is this the fastest you can go?"

"I can go way faster than this. I've been known to run at the speed of sound, which is really fast," Sonic replied. The blue hedgehog started getting faster and faster. Rapunzel watched as the trees and brush started going by her faster and faster.

"Ok, okay, I get it," she said with a laugh. "Do you think we can just, um... walk?" Rapunzel asked.

"Sure," Sonic said before he stopped. He gently set her down on the ground, both of them started walking side-by-side with Pascal on Rapunzel's head. The chameleon watched Sonic closely, as he still did not trust the hedgehog.

"How did you get here, like how did you get to where I live?" Rapunzel asked him.

"Eggman had his weird machine teleport him to this place, so me and Tails hopped in and followed him here," replied Sonic.

"Oh...who is Eggman? You also said you'd tell me who Tails was," Rapunzel said.

"Eggman is my archenemy who does tons of evil things. Basically, he wants to build Eggmanland and use it to conquer the world. I really don't know how a theme park would be able to help conquer the world though. Anyways, about Tails, he's my best friend. He's really smart and he builds tons of wicked cool inventions."

"Cool," replied Rapunzel. _I wonder what a theme park is. I shouldn't ask him, I mean, I don't wanna bore him with questions_, she thought.

"Can I ask you some questions?" Sonic asked.

"Um, I guess. I think I can trust you with some details about me."

Pascal looked at Rapunzel nervously and crawled down her arm and into her hand. He began to voice his concerns about whether she should trust this hedgehog.

"Pascal, it's alright. I think we can trust him," she whispered before smiling comfortingly.

Pascal just sat there for a moment before reluctantly agreeing. He crawled back up her arm, going back to his resting place atop Rapunzel's head.

Sonic, who was watching this the whole time, looked kind of confused about what he had just witnessed.

Rapunzel saw that Sonic had watched her and Pascal's conversation. "It's complicated," she said with a somewhat embarrassed smile on her face and in her tone of voice.

"Ookaaay... Well can you tell me why your hair is so long?"

Rapunzel looked at her hair, picking up a strand of it. "My hair has a magical power, so whenever I sing a certain song, it glows and heals any wound on a person, but when my hair is cut, it loses its power and turns brown." Rapunzel than showed him a place where her hair was cut.

"So that's why you were locked up in that big tower."

"Yes. My mother said that there were a lot of people that would use my hair for selfish reasons, which is why she kept me up there for all of my life."

"Maybe I should take you back home so you don't get in trouble with your mother."

"No. There is a reason I wanted to get out of that tower. Every year on my birthday, I can see beautiful lights from my window. I've always wanted to see them up close," Rapunzel said, a hopeful look in her eyes that filled Sonic with a sense of wonder.

Sonic looked up at the sky, which wasn't covered by the tree line. "Where do those lights come from?"

"Take me to a higher place and I'll show you."

Sonic picked her up and carried her over to the tallest tree and began jumping upwards, branch to branch, until they could see over the entire woods. Rapunzel looked over to where the horizon was. "There," she said, pointing to where a nearby castle and town was.

"Ok, I'll try to get you there," Sonic said as he leaped down to the ground. "I'm guessing tomorrow's your birthday than."

"Yep," Rapunzel said with a smile.

"I hope we meet Tails along the way. More importantly, I hope Eggman doesn't start anything soon," Sonic said as he picked up Rapunzel and started to run through the woods in the direction he saw the town and castle.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Tails and Flynn continued their walk through the forest. "Have you found out where your friend is yet?" asked Flynn, who was starting to get bored and impatient with the search.<p>

"Sonic's really fast so it's going to take some time to find him," Tails replied.

Flynn groaned loudly in his mind. _This is going to take forever to find this Sonic person. I don't know if I'll ever get out of this place._

* * *

><p>A while later, the Miles Electric finally got Sonic's signal at a fixed location. Flynn and Tails followed the signal, which led them to a ton of brush. "Your friend must be on the other side," said Flynn before he went through the brush.<p>

* * *

><p>On the other side of the brush, Sonic and Rapunzel were relaxing, taking a short break from their run to the town, when they heard a strange voice coming from the opposite side of some nearby brush. Sonic went to where the voice was coming from while Rapunzel got to the side of him, holding her frying pan while Sonic got into an attack stance.<p>

* * *

><p>Flynn went through the brush, seeing a blue hedgehog with sneakers and gloves standing there. "What the -?" was all he could get out before his world went black.<p>

Rapunzel watched the man fall forward after she whacked him with her frying pan. She quickly ran behind Sonic and peered over his head at the fallen body.

Tails came through the brush next. "Sonic!" he shouted happily, running over to the hedgehog's side, not seeing Flynn's fallen body.

"Hey buddy," Sonic said, giving Tails a high-five.

Tails smiled happily, giving him a high-five back. He then saw a human girl with long blond hair holding a frying pan with a green chameleon ontop of her head beside him. "Who's she?"

"My name's Rapunzel and this here," she said, pointing to the chameleon, "is Pascal. I'm guessing you're Tails."

"Yes," Tails said with a smile.

Rapunzel pointed to the knocked out body of Flynn Rider with her frying pan. "Who's he?"

Tails looked over at Flynn. "Oh my gosh!" He ran over to the skinny man. "This is my new friend Flynn Rider." The small fox began to use his long tails like propellers to make some wind.

The wind wasn't working, which got Pascal thinking. He snapped his fingers and quickly crawled down Rapunzel's arm and went over to Flynn's ear. He quickly shot his tongue into the man's ear, immediately causing Flynn to come out of unconsciousness.

"Woah!" Flynn shouted as he sat up quickly, causing Pascal to jump away immediately and scurry back off to Rapunzel. "Was that thing's tongue in my ear? Wow, I mean, I come in here with a two-legged fox and see a two-legged hedgehog, followed by immediately feeling a large amount of pain in the back of my head before I black out, and now a frog has its tongue in my ear. Today is a very strange day for me."

Rapunzel walked over to Flynn. "I hit you with my frying pan," she said in a 'I'm sorry' voice. "Sorry. And it wasn't a frog, it was a chameleon."

Flynn couldn't stop looking at Rapunzel. _Wow this girl is gorgeous._ "It's um, it's ok," he said.

"Flynn, this is my friend Sonic," Tails said, pointing to the blue hedgehog.

"Yeah, hi," he said, not even looking at Sonic. "So, what's your name blondie?"

"My name's Rapunzel, not blondie."

"I'm sorry Rapunzel. My name is Flynn Rider, adventurer extraordinaire and a real ladies' man," he said with a flashy smile.

Rapunzel smiled a bit and laughed. "A ladies' man, eh?" she said with another laugh.

"What's funny about that? I mean look at my face, it's flawless. My body, bursting with hotness and I probably have the nicest butt in the kingdom," he said as he got up on his feet, checking out his butt.

She laughed again and playfully rolled her eyes. "Whatever you say."

"I got to take Rapunzel to see the lights that nearby kingdom releases by tomorrow for her birthday," Sonic said to Tails.

"Oh, you mean that lantern thing they do for that lost princess each year on her birthday?" asked Flynn.

"I think," said Sonic.

Tails smiled. "That's perfect because Flynn and I have to return the satchel he found, so Flynn can probably show us around the kingdom when he's done."

"Yeah," Flynn said.

Rapunzel smiled. "You're returning a lost item? I'm sure the owner will be so happy when they get it back."

"Yeah," said Flynn. _Well I got myself into a fine mess. _he thought to himself.

The four continued on their way to the kingdom, not knowing that they had two individuals following them. Maximus the horse was a little behind them, but Gothel was hot on their heels. Rapunzel and Flynn talked on the way and slowly, the two started to fall for one another. Sonic and Tails chatted about where Eggman was and what scheme he had in store. Day turned into night and after a while, Sonic, Tails, Flynn and Rapunzel stopped to make a small camp for the night.

Rapunzel sat next to Flynn and Sonic. Tails got some firewood and made a fire.

"So, Flynn, what was in that satchel you found?" Rapunzel asked.

"A uh, a tiara," he replied, rubbing the back of his neck a little nervously.

"Wow. I wonder who would lose a tiara?"

Flynn saw the fire start to get weak and used this as an opportunity to get out of the conversation. "Hey Tails, we should probably go get some more firewood."

Tails looked over at the fire and nodded his head, getting up. "Lets go." They both went into the forest. Flynn really didn't want to talk anymore about the tiara, but he really did start to feel the need to return it.

Rapunzel sighed happily as she sat down next to Sonic. "Sonic, do you think someone likes you?"

Sonic turned to look at her. "Think it? I know it. Her name's Amy Rose and she's nuts about me."

* * *

><p>Gothel was approaching the group's campsite. She could hear the voice of Rapunzel and a voice she didn't recognize, which she figured had to be Sonic's. She took a step forward, stepping on a piece of paper. She bent down and picked it up, seeing it was a wanted poster with Flynn Rider's face.<p>

* * *

><p>"Why don't you and her date?" Rapunzel asked.<p>

"I have to save the world a lot. I would like to ask her out but I don't wanna put her in too much danger," replied Sonic.

Pascal squeaked laughingly and turned yellow.

"I am not yellow!" Sonic said.

Rapunzel laughed until a familiar voice entered her ears.

"Why hello Rapunzel," Gothel said as she walked out from behind the brush beside Rapunzel.

"Mother? How did you know I was here?"

"Oh I just followed the sound of utter betrayal." Gothel grabbed Rapunzel's right arm and started to pull her away. "Lets go back to the tower."

Sonic couldn't do anything but watch because this was Rapunzel's mother and he had to somewhat respect her authority over Rapunzel. If her mother tried to hurt her, he would go in and protect Rapunzel.

Rapunzel noticed some things about Gothel as she freed her arm from her grasp. Gothel's hair was starting to turn gray and she had more wrinkles on her skin. "But mom, I found someone and I think he likes me."

"Who, the hedgehog?" Gothel said as she motioned to Sonic.

Sonic already didn't like how this woman was treating Rapunzel. He folded his arms across his chest. "You got a problem with hedgehogs?"

Gothel looked at Sonic. "No, just the ones who kidnap innocent girls from towers."

"Hey, I didn't kidnap her! She wanted to come with me so I let her."

"Stop you two!" Rapunzel said, holding her arms outward to prevent her mother and Sonic from getting too close to one another to start a fight. "It isn't Sonic, mother. His name is Flynn Rider and he's going to take me to see the lights tomorrow, along with Sonic and his friend Tails."

"Oh, you mean this Flynn Rider?" Gothel asked before pulling out the wanted poster.

Rapunzel and Sonic both looked at the piece of paper. "No, it can't be," said Rapunzel.

"Oh but it is. Flynn Rider and two other thieves, who have been caught, stole a tiara. Now he is the most wanted man in the kingdom."

Rapunzel looked down while Sonic put his hand on Rapunzel's shoulder to comfort her a little. He felt bad for Rapunzel, knowing it must have hurt her a lot to hear that. Gothel threw the paper on to the ground.

"But if you want to stay with the thief who lied to you, it's your choice. I mean, tomorrow you will be 18, but I will always be here for you if you choose to return to your home," Gothel said in an almost cheery voice as she walked back into the surrounding woods. After she was a good distance away from the campsite, she pulled out her communication device. "Dr, she's going to be at the kingdom tomorrow evening."

"Excellent," said the voice of Eggman. "My fortress has been moved to where the Power of Corona is. Fortunately it's close to that kingdom so it won't take long for me to get her. I want you to come back to my fortress now. I'm sending you directions on how to get here."

"Yes, Dr." Gothel said before she looked at the directions that flashed onto the device, leaving to go back to the fortress.

* * *

><p>Flynn and Tails returned to the campsite with more firewood when Rapunzel came up to him.<p>

Rapunzel picked up the paper and shoved it right into his face, "What is this?"

"I-I-I-I don't-I don't know," Flynn stammered nervously as he saw the wanted poster with his face on it. He looked a bit closer at it. "They got my nose wrong!"

Rapunzel threw the paper on the ground as Pascal faced Flynn, turning an angry shade of red. "You lied to us! You didn't find that tiara, you stole it!"

"I did steal it, but," he said fast. "I really do want to return it."

Rapunzel just ignored him and laid on the ground, covering herself up in her hair. She started to silently cry. She was crying because Flynn had lied to her, but more importantly it was because she knew if Flynn was ever caught, the man she was falling in love with would be killed, leaving her life forever.

Sonic simply laid on the ground. He was disappointed with Flynn because he didn't come out immediately and had lied to all of them. He hoped that Flynn could redeem himself soon.

Tails put down the firewood and walked over to the poster and looked at it. He then turned to Flynn. "You lied to me and used me." The fox turned away and walked over to where Rapunzel was and laid down, covering his body with his two tails. He was more hurt than angry.

"Tails...guys... I really am sorry," Flynn said sadly. Flynn Rider walked over to a rock and laid down, using the rock like a pillow. _Well I really messed up this time. Good going Rider. I hope I can fix things tomorrow, _he thought to himself before he went to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: End of Chapter 5


	6. Chapter 6: Lantern Night

I'm really running out of ways to say I don't own Sonic and Tangled

* * *

><p>By the time morning arrived, everyone was still sleeping. Today would be an eventful day indeed.<p>

Flynn was still sleeping when hot air hit his face. He grunted a bit before another blast hit his face, this time causing him to slowly wake up.

Maximus the horse, was standing over Flynn, snorting angrily. He was really mad that he had to chase Rider all over the forest to find him.

"Well, about time you got here," Flynn said, half asleep and not knowing who it was.

The sound of Flynn's shouting woke up the others, alerting them to the situation at hand as Max was dragging Flynn off by one of his boots.

Rapunzel ran over to Flynn and pulled back on him using his arms to hold onto him. "Let him go. Please." Rapunzel pulled harder, this time with Sonic and Tails' help. Their combined strength managed to pull Flynn out of Max's grasp.

Max tried to get at Rider again, but the blond girl and the two upright animals kept blocking his path.

Pascal crawled over to Rapunzel, crawling up her body to her head, and got a good view of the horse. By doing some motions with his hands, it caused the horse to settle down.

Rapunzel petted Max's head. "That's a good boy. I know you've been chasing the bad man all over the place, but I kinda need you to not arrest him. At least not until 24 hours are up."

Max stopped looking happy. He _was_ happy because he was getting petted and getting a lot of attention, which was very rare for him. Now he was being asked _not _to turn Rider in. Does this girl not know he's a wanted thief?

"I know a good boy like you would let me have this one request," Rapunzel said, still petting the horse. "Can you please do this for me..." she looked down at the horse's neck and saw a medallion around it. "Maximus?"

Max let out a refusing neigh, but when he heard that today was the blonde girl's birthday and that it would really ruin her day if Flynn Rider was arrested, he finally agreed not to turn him in until tomorrow. He wagged his tail happily as the girl hugged him and continued petting his head. He really loved all of this attention.

Rapunzel walked over to Flynn. "I believe you have something to say."

"Thank you Rapunzel. I really am sorry about keeping my secret from you," said Flynn.

"Are you telling the truth when you say you want to return that crown?"

"Yes, I really want to return that tiara."

Rapunzel looked at Flynn. "Well, okay. I guess I can forgive you," she said. She than helped Flynn up. "So, are there any more secrets that you've kept from us?"

"Well, one, but it's one I've kept from everyone. My real name's not Flynn Rider, it's Eugene Fitzherbert. I stopped calling myself that because, as an orphan, I was made fun of for my unusual last name. I also loved the story _Flynnigan Rider_, thief extraordinaire. He was rich and, as an orphan who had nothing, seemed pretty cool. So I changed my name and started thieving."

"So, your name is Eugene Fitzherbert?" asked Tails while Rapunzel gave him the satchel.

"Yes," answered Eugene.

"That doesn't seem like a funny last name. I'm sorry all those kids made fun of you for that," said Sonic. "Well anyways, we have a long trip ahead of us, but with my speed, we could get there in the afternoon."

While the others went ahead, Eugene just watched Rapunzel walk alongside Sonic and Tails. Max chose this time to hit Rider in the gut with his hoof, paying him back for that long chase.

* * *

><p>Eugene and Max soon caught up with the others, and true to Sonic's word and speed, they reached the kingdom in the afternoon.<p>

Rapunzel was both excited and delighted by all of the sights and sounds of the kingdom. Unfortunately, her long hair kept getting in the way of everyone. She would accidentally bump into people, but thankfully, Sonic helped her get out of the people's way..

Sonic saw some little girls braiding each others hair and got an idea. He whistled to them, causing them to turn in his direction. He pointed to Rapunzel's hair, which got them eager and excited and they started to braid her hair.

Eugene and Max returned to where everyone was right after Rapunzel had her hair braided. Earlier, there was a confrontation that involved a certain person's wanted poster, which almost started a fight between them. Luckily, Tails stopped them and straightened them out.

The five friends went through the town, arriving at the town square. Rapunzel ran over to the mural of the King, Queen and the lost princess. She looked at the image of the baby princess closely before watching some girls put flowers near the mural. She found out that the mural was a sort of memorial for the lost princess.

Rapunzel and the others heard music start to play and Rapunzel started to dance around, slowly getting the attention of all the townspeople there. She then danced with all of them, causing a big dance to occur. Rapunzel and Eugene danced a little but Sonic stole the show when he started to pull out some wicked break-dance and hip-hop moves.

Rapunzel, Eugene and Tails clapped with the other townspeople as Sonic danced as Max watched the break-dancing hedgehog with amusement. Pascal laughed a bit as Sonic kept spinning around on his side. He could really get used to that hedgehog.

Evening soon approached and it was almost time for the lanterns to be released.

Eugene led the group to a small dingy, helping Rapunzel get in. She turned to Sonic. "Come on and get in Sonic."

"Uh, I don't think I should go. Me and water kinda don't go well together. Besides, I think Eugene would like to go instead," Sonic said, turning to Eugene and winked at him.

"Oh... yeah, I'll go," Eugene said before getting into the dingy. He then started rowing into the middle of the adjacent lake.

"Me and Tails are gonna watch from the dock," Sonic said, waving to them.

The King and Queen went to the castle's balcony to light the first lantern. The first lantern floated up into the air, soon followed by others.

Rapunzel watched all of them float by with amazement. "They're all so beautiful."

Pascal, who was on Rapunzel's head, squeaked in agreement and watched them.

Rapunzel turned to Eugene and him holding two lanterns. She smiled and got one. They both released their lanterns into the air, watching them join the other lanterns. Rapunzel smiled at Eugene, seeing that he was smiling back at her. They leaned closer, going to kiss, while all the lit-up lanterns floated around them.

Sonic, Tails and Maximus watched the lanterns from the dock when suddenly a loud, metallic roar ripped through the night air. Maximus snorted in confusion as Sonic and Tails, along with the rest of the townspeople, looked around for where that awful sound came from.

Rapunzel and Eugene heard the sound and stopped just before they kissed. "What was that?" Rapunzel asked as she, Eugene and Pascal looked around.

Suddenly, the sound came again, this time closer to where Rapunzel and Eugene were. Sonic looked out to where the sound was heard, which was out on the water, and looked up. The light of the lanterns revealed the shape of a dragon over Rapunzel and Eugene's dingy.

The dragon looked like a regular dragon with wings, but it was completely robotic and was a white color. On the center of its forehead was a dome, and sitting inside it was Dr. Eggman.

"Eggman!" Sonic shouted before he ran to the docks. "What do you want Eggman? Sonic shouted.

Eggman turned on the loud speakers that were inside the dragon's mouth. "I'm here to collect something Sonic. I'm here for the girl, but first, it's time I squashed you once and for all!" Eggman pressed some buttons on the console in front of him, causing missile launchers to emerge from the robot's sides. From each launcher, three missiles shot out.

Sonic the Hedgehog leaped into the air and curled into a ball. By some unknown force, he shot himself forward at the first missile, with the explosion propelling him upwards where he shot forward at the next missile. He repeated this for the remaining missiles. On the last explosion, Sonic was propelled at the robot's cockpit dome, slamming against it.

The dome got a crack in it as Eggman watched Sonic shoot forward, landing on the back of the robot, which he named the Egg Dragon. "Oh no you don't!" Eggman shouted, starting to move his robot towards the docks.

Sonic felt the robot move forward, so he immediately stopped and to see where they were heading. The robot was approaching the docks where tons of innocent people had gathered to watch the fight. He had to stop Eggman before he caused any harm to them and to the kingdom. When the Egg Dragon was close enough to the dock, Sonic ran forward and leaped off the head, propelling himself forward. He landed on the dock and quickly turned around to the robot dragon.

The Egg Dragon reached the docks and let out a fierce mechanical roar, which scared most, if not all, of the townspeople away. "Give up Sonic and give me that princess!" shouted Eggman.

"I don't have a princess, and even if I did I would never give her to you!" Sonic shouted.

"You have a princess Sonic, you just don't realize it! She will be mine!" Eggman pushed a green button on the console, causing fire to shoot out of the robot's mouth.

* * *

><p>Rapunzel, Eugene and Pascal watched the battle from their dingy. Rapunzel clung onto Eugene, scared from hearing and seeing that thing up close firsthand. "Do you think Sonic can handle that thing?" she asked, looking at Eugene.<p>

"I don't know, but it looks like he's doing a good job fighting," replied Eugene.

* * *

><p>Sonic dodged the flames and leaped onto the robot's left arm, leaping off it and into the air again. He shot himself forward and slammed into the dome again.<p>

The crack on the dome got bigger, causing Eggman to get nervous. The Egg Dragon swung its arm, smacking Sonic backwards.

Tails gave Max the satchel, telling him to get to a safe distance and to not let anyone have it. Max did that as Tails leaped into the air, his twin tails propelling himself into the air.

Sonic went sailing backwards, but thankfully something caught him. He looked up and saw Tails holding his hands. "Thanks Tails."

"No problem. Now lets get him!" Tails replied, flying Sonic over to a close distance where Sonic could do a Homing Attack on the dome once more. Tails threw Sonic at the dome and watched the hedgehog roll into a ball and shoot himself forward, slamming into the dome. When Sonic was propelled backwards, he curled up into a ball and slammed into the dome again repeatedly three more times.

Warning sirens were going off inside the Egg Dragon, causing Eggman to look at the various monitors inside. "No, no, no, no!" he shouted, slamming his hands against the console. "The power levels are failing! I better grab that princess before this thing shuts down." The Egg Dragon flew back to where the princess' dingy was and it reached down, smashing the dingy with its hand when it grabbed Rapunzel.

Pascal hung onto Rapunzel's hair, which was now long again thanks to the water loosening up the braids, but fell into the water when he lost his grip.

"Eugene!" she shouted as she was being taken away. She looked over to where Sonic and Tails were standing while the dragon took her over to the other shore. "Sonic! Help me!"

The Egg Dragon flew back to Dr. Eggman's fortress, carrying the screaming Rapunzel.

Tails leaped into the air and flew over to where the dingy was smashed. He saw Eugene floating ontop of the surface in an unconscious fashion. Tails grabbed his arm and flew him back to where Sonic and Max were The docks were still on fire, but people were starting to put it out.

Eugene got out of unconsciousness when Sonic shook him rapidly. He looked around quickly for Rapunzel, but saw Sonic, Tails and Maximus instead. "We've got to go rescue her!"

"I know. Where did you find the boat at?" asked Sonic.

Eugene got up. "I'll show you," he said before leading them to where the dingies were.

Maximus gave the satchel back to Tails before he and Tails got into a dingy while Sonic and Eugene got into the other. The two dingies sailed to the other shore where Rapunzel was taken to.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: End of Chapter 6


	7. Chapter 7: Power Unlocked

Sonic sez I don't own himself or Tangled and that's absolutely correct.

* * *

><p>When Sonic, Eugene, Tails and Maximus made it to the other shore they started to get situated. Sonic anxiously tapped the tips of his shoes on the ground. "Are we going to get going or what?" he asked.<p>

Eugene watched Tails open the satchel. "We'll get going soon Sonic, believe me. I wanna give this Eggman guy a piece of my mind, but Tails said he had something for me to use as a weapon."

Tails pulled out Rapunzel's frying pan and presented it to Eugene. "You should know how powerful that thing is in good hands," he said jokingly.

"Yeah," replied Eugene as he took it and began to swat the air a bit with it, almost as if he were striking an enemy.

Maximus was practicing his kicks, determined to get Rapunzel back from this Eggman.

Tails pulled out some exploding ring capsules, which were one of his many inventions. When you threw them at enemies, the capsules would detonate, causing an explosion that would hopefully killed the enemy.

Once the group was ready, they started their long trek into the surrounding woods. It was the same forest that was in front of the kingdom, but it led to the shore across from there. Tails used his Miles Electric to lead them in the right direction to Eggman's fortress.

After a little bit of walking, they found the fortress. Unfortunately there were various robots patrolling around it. There were four Caterkillers, three Buzz Bombers, six Egg Pawns, two Crabmeats and five Motobugs.

Caterkillers looked like robot caterpillars with yellow spikes coming out of their sides. On their heads were a set of yellow antennae. Their top halves were purple while their undersides were gray.

Crabmeats resembled robotic crabs. Their top parts and claws were red while their underside, arms and legs were gray.

Motobugs looked like beetles with a single large wheel underneath their top halves. They had a single small engine on both sides of their shells while hooked arms rested in the front. Their faces were blue while their shells were red.

Sonic ran out, which got the robots' attentions, allowing Tails, Maximus and Eugene to sneak up on them. Sonic rolled into a ball and revved up, smashing apart a Motobug who came too close to him. Sonic shot forward, going through another Motobug. He leaped up into the air and drop kicked another Motobug, nailing its head and crushing its brain. He curled back into a ball and repeated the process, destroying another Motobug. Sonic used the momentum he received to spring back into the air doing another Homing Attack on the last one. Sonic landed, laughing to himself. "This is too easy."

Tails flew into the air and began dropping his exploding ring capsules ontop of the group of Buzz Bombers, destroying all of them.

When Eugene ran at the two Crabmeats, the robots started to shoot red glowing balls of energy at him, but he managed to dodge the blasts by leaping out of their way. He got up to them and with a mighty swing of his frying pan, whacked off both their pincers. The Crabmeats gave each other worried looks before Eugene slammed his pan down onto the robots' crushing their robot brains.

Maximus was surrounded by the four Caterkillers. He neighed with a hint of worry, but he was just fooling them into thinking he was scared. When two of them got close to him in the front, he rose up on his back legs and slammed his front legs down onto them, crushing their heads. The two Caterkillers behind Max didn't know what to make of this horse, but if they had feelings, they'd be terrified right now. Max swung his back legs outwards one at a time, which knocked off the Caterkillers' heads. Max neighed happily and started to strut around, happy with his victory.

Sonic was busy smashing through the Egg Pawns, already destroying three. Eugene ran up to one and smacked its head with the frying pan, sending the head flying. Maximus back kicked another one, tearing it in half from the waist. Sonic did a Homing Attack on the last Egg Pawn, going straight through it.

After the battle, Eugene high-fived Sonic. "That was awesome!"

Sonic nodded in agreement. "It was, now lets go inside and find Rapunzel," he said before he and the others ran inside the fortress.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Rapunzel was being taken to a weird looking temple that was inside of a large cave. She was tied up and seated next to Eggman in his Egg Mobile. They got to the temple, which had an ancient civilization feel to it.<p>

The Egg-Mobile went into the temple and inside it was dark, the only source of light being some torches that hung on the walls. Rapunzel wondered how long those torches had been burning.

Soon they reached a large room filled with ancient writing on the walls, along with pictures. The room had four large, identical-looking stone idols standing in the shape of a square, one in each corner of the room. In the center of the room was a large, circular container with an opening for a someone to stick objects into.

The Egg-Mobile flew over to where the container was. There was writing along the sides, but Eggman couldn't read it, so he pulled out a translator device and scanned the writing. "It says that this energy comes from Corona's own sun god, Iblis. Interesting. Now, where are those lyrics?" He scanned the walls with the device and soon he got the lyrics. He held the translator where Rapunzel could see it as two Egg Pawns that had been following them just now entered the room. "Now, sing these lyrics," Eggman said, grabbing the end of her hair and tossed it down to the two robots, who stuck the end into the container's opening.

"No! I won't do anything for you, you mean old man!" shouted Rapunzel. She then saw the Egg Pawns pointing their guns at her. She had to live to see Eugene again, and unfortunately, this was the only way she was going to live. "Fine," she said in utter disgust and sadness.

Rapunzel looked at the lyrics and started to sing:

_"Open up the path to light_

_Shine it well and fill it bright._

_The path that lays ahead of me_

_It's so dark and creepy and really scary._

_Show me the secrets to the power_

_The time has come, it's now the hour!_

_It's your power that I need,_

_so come to me like a fast steed._

_The power before me is so grand._

_Power to change all of the land._

_To make good and some evil._

_Which one it's going to be I will reveal._

_Open, I say, open wide_

_So I can feel the power inside!_

_It's what I want and it's true,_

_So open up so I can go through."_

As she sang, her hair started to glow a golden color as the ancient power of Iblis flowed into her long, long hair. Eggman watched this, smiling evilly and started laughing loudly when she was done singing. "Now I can use this power to fully charge the Egg Dragon and fuel Eggmanland!"

Rapunzel sighed sadly. _All of this, for love, _she thought sadly as Eggman flew the Egg-Mobile back to his fortress, the two Egg Pawns following behind them.

* * *

><p>Sonic and the others burst out of a room and back into the hallway. "Which one of these rooms is the right room?" Eugene shouted. Sonic noticed a large group of Burrobots come down one of the hallways. Burrobots were somewhat humanoid robots that wore yellow hat-like objects while their faces and stomachs were blue. They had hands, but instead of feet they had treads and their noses were essentially drills.<p>

"Maybe that's the right way," Sonic said, showing the advancing group of robots to the others.

"We don't have time to destroy all of them," Sonic said as he led the group charging forward towards the robots.

"So what's your plan, run right through them?" asked Eugene, sounding more and more frantic as they got closer and closer.

"Close," said Sonic. He stopped and curled up into a ball, starting to rev up. After a few seconds, he shot forward and smashed through the horde of Burrobots, knocking them aside and sending them flying through the air like bowling pins as the blue ball shot down the hallway.

"Now that's what I call a strike," said Tails as he and the others ran through the cleared path.

When they caught up with Sonic, they found him battling with some Orbinauts and Spinners.

Orbinauts were small, black balls with eyes that had four spiked balls circling around them.

Spinners were small, purple balls that had spinning blades attached to them that kept them hovering in the air. They had small, yellow antennae sticking out of their heads.

Sonic was currently doing Homing Attacks on the four Orbinauts, having already destroyed four of them, with four remaining.

Tails ran as fast as he could and launched his exploding capsules at the four Spinners, taking them out in an explosion.

Eugene and Max saw no openings in which they could make an attack on the four Orbinauts without causing harm to themselves, so they just watched as Sonic took them out using his Homing Attack.

When Sonic was finished, the group entered the room that the robots were guarding, only to see that it wasn't Eggman in the room, but an elderly, aging old woman. The woman had gray hair and many, many wrinkles on her skin and face. It was Gothel.

"You!" shouted Sonic. "I knew you had something to do with this. Where's your daughter Rapunzel at?"

Gothel looked at the four heroes. "I have no clue where she is. I need to find her so I can use her to heal me again or I'll die. That is the only reason I'm concerned about her."

Sonic, Eugene, Tails and Maximus had angrily looks on their faces after hearing this.

Gothel chuckled. "If you want to hear the true story, I kidnapped her from the King and Queen long ago because when the Queen was dying, the kingdom's guards stolen a powerful flower from me and used it to heal her. Rapunzel was then born, the flower's ability to heal had transferred into her hair so whenever she would sing a certain song, it would heal people and keep others young. I wanted to keep that power all to myself like it had been before, so I kidnapped her and locked her up in my tower, never to be exposed to the outside world ever again so I can use her power to always be young and pretty."

Eugene growled and charged at her alongside Sonic. "You mean old─" but Eugene was cut off by a familiar feminine voice that came from the speaker inside, stopping both Sonic and Eugene in their tracks.

"You lied to me all my life! You said you were hiding me to keep people from using my power for selfish things! All along I should have been hiding from you! I will never let you use my power ever again! Not as long as I live!" Rapunzel's voice shouted.

Gothel stepped back in shock as she heard Rapunzel's voice, knowing that she will be dead without Rapunzel's healing power. She cursed Eggman's name in her head.

A new voice replace Rapunzel's and it was Eggman's. "Well Sonic, I guess you're finally here. If you want to find us, we're in the large arena. It's down the hallway to your right and it's the first door you see."

Sonic turned to Eugene and the others, nodding his head and lead them to the right place but before Eugene left the room, he stopped turned back to Gothel. "I will make you pay for what you did to Rapunzel," he said before going back to the others.

Eggman's voice came through the speaker in the room again. "Don't worry Gothel, he won't get the chance."

Gothel sighed in relief.

"I don't plan on sharing the girl." At this moment, two Egg Pawns burst into the room, causing Gothel to gasp in surprise. "Egg Pawns, kill her," said Eggman. The Egg Pawns aimed their guns at Gothel and shot her, accidentally damaging the teleportation machine with their laser fire. Once the shots hit Gothel, she immediately turned into dust.

* * *

><p>Sonic and the others made it to the arena and saw Rapunzel, her long hair wrapped around the Egg Dragon's right arm.<p>

Eggman laughed while inside the Egg Dragon. "You're too late hedgehog! Using Rapunzel's newly acquired power, I have powered up the Egg Dragon to make it untouchable to you."

Rapunzel unwrapped her hair and rushed over to Sonic and the others, immediately giving Eugene a hug, holding onto him. "I thought I'd never see you again."

"Same here," he replied, staring into her eyes.

Sonic walked over to the Egg Dragon calmly. "Lets put your theory to the test, eh Doc?" Sonic said as he got into a battle stance.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: End of Chapter 7


	8. Chapter 8: Final Battle

I don't own Sonic or Tangled because I don't have the kind of money to buy them.

* * *

><p>Sonic charged forward, dodging the flames that came out of the Egg Dragon's mouth. The large mechanical monstrosity opened its mouth again and leaned down to chomp Sonic, but that gave him the opening he needed. Sonic jumped into the air and landed on the robot's snout. The dragon raised its hand and batted Sonic, knocking the hedgehog off its snout and onto the ground.<p>

Sonic got up and dusted off his legs. "Nice hit Doc, but you're going to have to do better than that," he said before running at the robot again, this time curling into a ball when he leaped into the air. He performed a Homing Attack on the robot dragon's arm, using the momentum from it to get into the air higher. Sonic did another Homing Attack on the other arm,actually going right through it, which sliced it off. The metal arm fell to the ground with a clatter as Sonic laughed, running over to the other arm. "Looks like the theory that your robot is untouchable has been busted."

"You would think that wouldn't you hedgehog? Well watch this!" Eggman shouted, pressing some buttons on the console. This caused the Egg Dragon's remaining arm to open its hand up. Suddenly, the sound of Rapunzel's screams caused everyone to look at her.

Rapunzel was knelt over, holding her legs together tightly, screaming in pain as golden energies flew out of her hair and snaked into the palm of the Egg Dragon. As the energy went into the palm, the dismembered arm's shoulder shot out wires that re-attached the arm, connecting it back to the body.

Sonic was too busy watching Rapunzel to notice the large hand that was coming towards him. The Egg Dragon smacked Sonic like a gnat, sending him smack dab into a wall. Sonic slid down the wall, but managed to get back up. "That wasn't very nice Eggman," he said before he started running around the Egg Dragon incredibly fast, creating a blue whirlwind that engulfed the robot. "I'm going to have to teach you some manners."

* * *

><p>Eugene looked at Tails. "What just happened?"<p>

"Eggman must have some power absorber in his robot and since Rapunzel's hair now contains that new energy source along with her healing power, the two powers must have combined, allowing Eggman's robot to heal and get a power boost."

* * *

><p>The whirlwind stopped when Sonic did a series of Homing Attacks on the cockpit dome, causing numerous cracks on it. Sonic landed on its backside and ran down the dragon's back as it flew up into the air. Sonic grinded down its tail, leaping off and used a nearby wall to bounce off of, allowing him to land on the ground safely.<p>

"Curse you Sonic!" shouted Eggman as he watched the blue hedgehog stand there, waiting for him to make the next move. He would get what he got coming.

Sonic watched the Egg Dragon fly overhead and then level off, sweeping across the ground and came right for him. Sonic waited, not doing anything except watch the robot get closer and closer. Then at the last moment, Sonic leaped into the air and did a Homing Attack, slamming into the robot's forehead dome. The force of the attack was great enough to actually make the robot land and stagger backwards a bit. Sonic used this opportunity to do another Homing Attack, this time at the arm. Using the momentum from the first Homing Attack to smash into the dome, causing a crack to appear. Sonic did another Homing Attack, but this time aiming at the right wing, slicing it off. He bounced off another wall and did the same thing to the left wing and landed on the robot's back.

"Get off you!" Eggman shouted, starting to make the robot buck around. Sonic managed to make it to the head, despite the bucking, and used the upwards thrust from one of the bucks to jump high into the air. When he saw the dome below him, he did a Homing Attack, causing the crack there to get bigger. Sonic propelled himself forward and landed on his feet, but had little time to react at the tail that was heading straight for him. The tail slammed into Sonic, sending the hedgehog sailing at a wall, crashing against it. Sonic slid down to the ground, landing on one knee. He wasn't going to give up, not ever.

Eggman started pressing the same buttons as before, beginning to get the robot some more energy. Rapunzel screamed as more of her hair's energy was forcibly sucked out and transported into the robot dragon's palm. The energy coursed through it, causing the cracks on the dome to disappear, also causing the wings to re-attach to the body.

Sonic weakly got back up. "That thing of yours is putting up a good fight, but I'll beat it." Sonic ran at the robot, but wasn't going that fast. Eggman laughed as he simply made the robot to swat Sonic, sending him rolling across the floor.

* * *

><p>Eugene cringed as he saw the hit Sonic just took. He really hoped the hedgehog was alright and had a chance of defeating this evil man and his machine.<p>

Rapunzel started tearing up as she watched Sonic get smacked away and saw his body wasn't moving. "Sonic!" she shouted. When she saw that he was starting to get back up, she sighed in relief, but was still concerned about him and his chances of winning this fight.

Tails cupped his hands to his mouth and shouted: "Sonic! Eggman is using Rapunzel's power to fix his robot. You have to stop the power flow."

Sonic looked over and nodded at Tails weakly. He used the last of his strength to rev up in a ball.

Tails flew over to the Egg Dragon and started distracting Eggman by throwing his exploding capsules at the dome.

"Get out of the way fox boy!" Eggman shouted as he made the Egg Dragon swat Tails out of the air.

Sonic managed to rev up enough, so he shot forward, slicing through Rapunzel's hair and cut off it, leaving her with only a normal lengthened amount of hair. Sonic then collapsed not that far away from Rapunzel as he uncurled himself.

Rapunzel watched with horror as both her hair and the cut off part started to turn brown. Now she could never heal Sonic and he would probably die if he wasn't healed soon. She ran over to him and knelt down by his body. Sonic was badly bruised all over and his eyes were closed. "No, no, no, no, no, no," she said rapidly as she shook Sonic, desperately trying to wake him up. "Sonic, please wake up!" She looked behind her and saw both Eugene and Maximus, saddened looks on their faces.

Suddenly, the satchel next to Eugene let out a squeak as Pascal crawled out, collapsing on the ground. Pascal looked at the sight before him and was saddened by the sight of Sonic's prone, unmoving body. When Pascal plummeted into the water, he resurfaced and knew he could never find Rapunzel if he swam all the way to the island by himself, so he swam over to Eugene and got into the satchel, knowing the others would find Rapunzel.

Sonic's eye lids slowly opened and he saw Rapunzel holding him in her arms while the others stood around her.

Rapunzel smiled a little as she watched Sonic's eyes open. "Please don't die Sonic."

"I don't know about that Rapunzel, but if I do, I just want all of you to know that I'm glad I met all of you, you and Eugene especially." Sonic said as he smiled weakly. "At least I'll go out how I always wanted to, with a bang." Sonic's eye lids than closed shut and his head turned to the side, his body falling limp.

Rapunzel cried, as did Eugene. Max and Pascal hung their heads down, saddened by the hedgehog's death. Rapunzel soon had an idea. "Maybe it will still work."

* * *

><p>Tails was still distracting the Egg Dragon, but he was starting to tire.<p>

Rapunzel held Sonic close and started to sing her healing song as her tears fell onto Sonic's face and body.

_"Flower, gleam and glow_

_Let your power shine_

_Make the clock reverse_

_Bring back what once was mine_

_Heal what has been hurt_

_Change the Fates' design_

_Save what has been lost_

_Bring back what once was mine_

_What once was mine."_

As Rapunzel's tears fell on Sonic, one of them was glowing with a golden color.

Eggman swatted at Tails, finally knocking the fox out of the air. "Now it's time to finish off that horrid little hedgehog!" Eggman armed the missile launchers and fired four missiles out, two from each launcher.

Eugene saw the missiles as they launched and he ran over to Rapunzel, immediately pulling away from Sonic's body as Pascal and Maximus ran with him, the missiles getting closer to Sonic, who was starting to glow golden. As Sonic's body started glowing more, his eye lids snapped open before the missiles slammed into him.

"NO!" shouted Rapunzel, trying to break free from Eugene's arms to get back to where Sonic's supposed ashes laid, but she couldn't get free. Eggman simply laughed as he watched the demise of his long-time foe.

The smoke cleared, revealing Sonic was still alive. He was standing there, looking at the Egg Dragon. He now was a golden-yellow color and his eyes were no longer green, but red. His quills pointed upwards instead of downwards.

Tails managed to go to where the others were and saw Sonic. "Wow, he's now Super Sonic. I thought only the power of the seven Chaos Emeralds were the only things that could do that."

Rapunzel and Eugene both exchanged confused looks at what Tails was talking about, but decided to not ask Tails what the Chaos Emeralds were.

Eggman watched with horror as he saw Super Sonic standing there. "Ok, no big deal. I'm sure the Egg Dragon can still handle him."

Suddenly a yellow blur zoomed through the left wing and came back around, doing the same thing to the right wing. Super Sonic emerged from the right wing and went over to the dome, watching both wings fall off the robot, landing on the ground with a loud clatter. Super Sonic turned to look at Eggman, a smirk on his face.

"Uh oh," Eggman said, now less confident and scared.

Rapunzel and the others cheered from below, watching Super Sonic. Eugene looked at the golden hedgehog with amazement. "I never knew he could fly."

The Egg Dragon tried to swat Sonic out of the air, but the golden hedgehog quickly dodged the swat and sliced through the robot's right arm, slicing it off and did the same to the other arm. Sonic hovered in the air and zoomed through the chest, causing many internal explosions. Super Sonic burst out of the robot's backside and landed by the others, watching the machine start to sputter, explosions rippling through it.

"Time to go," said Eggman as he detached the Egg Mobile from the robot. Unfortunately for him, the explosion tore apart the Egg Dragon and loosened the hinges on the Egg- Mobile's dome. When the explosion pushed the Egg-Mobile away, it opened up the dome, sending Eggman sailing out of the machine and slammed onto the ground as the Egg-Mobile crashed.

Super Sonic was met with tons of hugs once he turned around to face his friends. He received a big hug from Rapunzel. "I'm so glad you're alive," she said, crying tears of joy.

"I know. Here," he said holding his arms outward. Rapunzel looked at the hands for a couple of seconds before reaching out with her hands. Suddenly, golden energy started to flow from Sonic and ran up Rapunzel's hair, causing Sonic to lose his golden color and glow while Rapunzel's hair started returning to its normal, golden color.

Once Sonic was back to his regular, old blue color, Rapunzel hugged him again, smiling happily. "Thank you Sonic."

Tails ran over to Sonic and gave him a high-five. "Nice job Sonic. I'm glad you're alive."

"I am too dude," Sonic said, returning Tails' high-five.

Eugene smiled and looked at Sonic. "Um... were you being serious when you said you were glad to have met me?"

"Yes. I knew you were a good person from the moment I met you, despite the fact that you stole a tiara and lied to us. I was really hoping you'd be given a chance to redeem yourself and I'm glad you got that chance, but...it would have been a lot better if it wouldn't have involve Rapunzel getting kidnapped."

Maximus trotted over to Sonic and nuzzled him with his face, neighing happily while Sonic petted him. He was glad the blue hedgehog was alive. Pascal squeaked happily and crawled up Sonic's leg, going over to his shoulder and licked Sonic's cheek happily, causing Sonic to laugh.

Rapunzel smiled and giggled at this before she looked over and saw Eggman trying to sneak out of the room. "Oh no you don't!" she said, getting everyone's attention to Eggman's retreat. Rapunzel snatched the frying pan from Eugene's hand and chased Eggman down while he was running away, Once she reached him, she slammed the frying pan ontop of Eggman's head, sending the fat, evil man to the ground, causing him to yell and clutch his head in pain. "That's for using and hurting me, but more importantly, that's for killing Sonic!"

Eggman ran back to his control room, rubbing his hurt head in pain along the way.

Sonic laughed, turning to the others. "Come on, lets go back to the kingdom so we can get that tiara returned and the lost princess to her parents," Sonic said, turning to Rapunzel with a smile. He led them out of the fortress and over to the dingies. They got on the dingies and sailed back to the kingdom.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: End of Chapter 8


	9. Chapter 9: Happy Ending

I don't own any of these characters in this story.

* * *

><p>As Sonic led the others through the town, the townspeople watched them go to the castle, Eugene carrying the satchel with the stolen tiara inside. The people followed them, wondering where they were going. They all reached the castle, where Sonic told the Captain of the Guards that they needed to speak to the King and Queen.<p>

The guard looked at Eugene closely. "Aha! This is Flynn Rider! We're bringing this criminal in for the theft of the lost princess' tiara." The captain started to advance on Eugene, who was backing away, but Sonic, Maximus and Rapunzel blocked the guard.

"Wait," said Rapunzel. "Flynn Rider is only returning the tiara."

"So," the guard said. "He's still a wanted criminal and that means he's getting punished for his crime."

"I'm the lost princess and I say that you let him go without any punishment," said Rapunzel, a serious look on her face.

"You're the lost princess?" the guard asked with a laugh. This girl had to be joking.

"Take a good look at both her and the picture of the lost princess," Sonic said.

The guard shrugged, knowing that it wouldn't hurt to take a look. He looked first at the mural and than at Rapunzel, noticing a lot of similarities between the two. "Holy smokes, you are the lost princess. I'm sorry for the way I treated you earlier. I'll go get the King and Queen immediately." The captain than ran inside the castle.

Sonic turned to Rapunzel. "Now we can give the stolen tiara back and get you back with your parents."

Rapunzel smiled, happy that she would finally be returning to her real home.

* * *

><p>The Captain of the Guards ran inside, going into the King and Queen's room. He quickly told them about their daughter's return, causing them to quickly run out to hopefully see their daughter once again. When they got outside, they immediately saw the wanted thief, Flynn Rider, one of their palace horses, a blonde girl with a green chameleon perched on her right shoulder, a blue hedgehog with shoes, and a fox with two tails.<p>

The Queen walked over to the girl, who looked almost like herself, except she her hair was blonde instead of brown. She smiled, knowing that this was her daughter, hugging her happily. The green chameleon crawled off her daughter's shoulder and crawled up the blue hedgehog, now resting on its shoulder.

The King smiled, joining his wife and daughter's hug before looking over to the Captain of the Guards. "Captain, is that Flynn Rider over there?" the King asked, pointing to Eugene.

The captain nodded. "Yes it is your highness."

"Now wait a moment," Sonic said as he and Tails got in front of Eugene.

"And who might you be, blue hedgehog?" the King asked.

"I'm Sonic the Hedgehog. Flynn here is a good man. He helped me and my friend Tails here," he motioned to Tails, who waved to the King, "rescue your daughter from Dr. Eggman when he captured her, plus he came to return the tiara to you."

The King looked at Rider suspiciously. "Do you have the tiara?"

"Yes," Eugene replied, and handing the satchel over to the King.

The King opened the satchel, moving aside the frying pan that was inside, and pulled out the tiara. He smiled and looked over at Flynn. "Thank you so much Flynn Rider, for returning this tiara."

"My real name's Eugene Fitzherbert sir," replied Eugene.

"Oh," said the King. He than turned to the Captain of the Guards. "Take down all of the wanted posters with Flynn Rider's name and face on them. He is no longer a wanted man and is out of trouble."

"Yes your highness," replied the Captain before he ran off to do what he was told to do.

The King put the tiara on Rapunzel's head. "Welcome home princess... oh, I never did find out your name."

"Rapunzel."

"Welcome home, princess Rapunzel," the King said before he and his reunited family hugged.

Pascal, Sonic, Tails, Eugene, and Maximus smiled, watching the happy family.

Once they stopped hugging, Rapunzel walked over to Sonic and knelt down to his eye level. "Thank you so much for everything Sonic. If it wasn't for you, I'd still be locked up in that tower, living in complete and total solitude. I owe you so much for all that you've done."

Sonic smiled. "Hey, it was nothing. I'm glad you and your family are now together and you're free from that evil woman."

Rapunzel smiled. "I know. Thank you," she hugged Sonic, kissing his nose. She then went over to Tails and hugged him. "Thank you too for helping me and Sonic." Rapunzel grabbed Eugene's arm and pulled him close to her, kissing him. "And thank you for helping me and for being there for me."

Eugene smiled. "I got the charm, don't I?"

They all laughed at the joke, but stopped once they heard a familiar mechanical noise, they turned behind them and saw Dr. Eggman in his Egg-Mobile.

Sonic got in front of them while Pascal stuck out his tongue. "What do you want Eggman?"

"It appears that there is a problem for us. When my robots were...doing some work, they accidentally busted my Egg Teleporter, so we have no way of returning to our world... unless Tails helps repair my machine and refuel the power source."

"What do you need my help for? You've got tons of robots with power sources," said Tails.

"Unfortunately, none of their power sources can be used and even if they could be, there wouldn't be enough power to fuel it."

Rapunzel looked over at Eggman, "You probably want me to go fill up your power source thingy, don't you?"

"Yes. Your hair's power has a good enough amount of power source for the machine."

Rapunzel was silent, thinking about this decision for a moment. She sighed, looking at Eggman. "Fine, but I'm only doing this so that Sonic and Tails can go home."

"It's too dangerous to go," said the King.

Sonic, Tails, Eugene and Maximus walked over to Rapunzel's side. "We'll go with her to make sure she'll be okay and that Eggman won't try anything suspicious," said Sonic.

The King nodded approvingly. "Ok, just make sure he doesn't do anything to her."

"We will," replied Eugene before they all left for Eggman's fortress.

* * *

><p>The group reached the fortress and entered the control room. They looked at the busted up Egg Teleporter.<p>

"Woah, your clunkers really did a number on this baby, Eggman," said Sonic, whistling in amazement.

"Yes... Rapunzel, put the end of your hair into the chamber's power supply container and sing your little song," Eggman told the girl.

Rapunzel nodded and stuck the end of her hair into the chamber, putting it ontop of the power supply container, which was shaped like a ball. She started to sing her song, causing her hair to glow. The power from her hair flowed into the ball, giving it new power.

The machine started with a groan, but it soon started working. Eggman, with help from Tails, patched up the Egg Teleporter and soon, a large white light came from the center of the teleporter.

Sonic and Tails said their goodbyes and Rapunzel hugged Sonic one last time. "I wish you could stay, but I want you to be with your other friends again."

Sonic smiled, hugging her back. "Thanks Rapunzel. I hope you'll be okay here. I've had a blast hanging out in this world and I'll miss all of you."

Tails gave Eugene a high-five. "You're an alright guy Eugene. I'll miss you."

Eugene smiled. "Maybe you can make something that will let you come back here to hang out with us."

"Yeah, I'll get started on that when we get back," smiled Tails.

Rapunzel, Eugene, Pascal and Maximus waved to Sonic, Tails and Eggman one last time before watching them enter the white beam, taking them home to their world. After that, Rapunzel and the others left, heading back to the castle.

Pascal became an entertainer for children, since he could change his skin color, Maximus become the new Captain of the Guards, and Rapunzel and Eugene got engaged two months later.

* * *

><p>When Sonic and the others returned to Dr. Eggman's Mobius fortress, Sonic immediately started to destroy the Egg Teleporter with multiple Homing Attacks so Eggman couldn't cause anymore trouble in Corona.<p>

As Eggman watched Sonic and Tails get away, he shouted: "I HATE THAT HEDEGHOG!" shaking his fists in the air angrily.

**The End **


	10. Credits

I don't own the characters

* * *

><p><span>Credits<span>

Sonic Gets Tangled

A picture of Sonic running through the forest with Rapunzel by his side while Tails flew overhead appears.

Starring:

A picture of Rapunzel kissing Eugene while she held him close as Sonic and Tails looked away with somewhat disgusted looks on their faces appears.

Sonic the Hedgehog: Jason Griffith

A picture of Sonic and Rapunzel taking a nap in the woods appears.

Rapunzel: Mandy Moore

A picture of Rapunzel kissing Sonic's nose while they're at the castle appears.

Miles "Tails" Prower: Amy Palant

A picture of Tails and Eugene giving each other high fives at Eggman's fortress appears.

Flynn Rider/Eugene Fitzherbert: Zachary Levi

A picture of Sonic and Eugene getting ready to race in an open field while Rapunzel with Pascal on her head, Tails, Maximus and a lot of townspeople, including the King and Queen, watched appears.

Another picture, still of the open field, appears, this time with a blue blur going by Eugene as he starts running towards the finish line.

Another picture, this one of Sonic at the finish line, tapping his foot impatiently, as he watched Eugene, who is running about halfway to the finish line appears.

Dr. Eggman: Mike Pollock

A picture of Dr. Eggman in his Egg-Mobile confronting the townspeople with his army of Egg Pawns around him appears.

Mother Gothel: Donna Murphy

A picture of Eggman and Gothel in the fortress laughing evilly appears.

Another picture appears, this time of Eggman and Gothel coughing in the fortress.

The King: Liam Neeson

A picture of the King, Queen, Rapunzel and Sonic appears. Rapunzel, the King and Queen are smiling and waving while Sonic gives the peace sign while smiling.

The Queen: Jennifer Aniston

A picture of Rapunzel, the King and the Queen hugging while they're outside the castle as Sonic and the others watch happily appears.

Captain of the Guards: M.C. Gainely

A picture of Sonic break-dancing in the town square appears.

Written By: Jason Kelley (aka Godzillaatlarge1457)

A picture of Sonic battling the Egg Dragon with lit-up lanterns surrounding them while Rapunzel and Eugene are in the boat underneath, watching them, appears.

Tangled and it's characters are owned by Walt Disney Studios

A picture of Sonic, Eugene, Tails, and Maximus looking into a room with a large pool underneath them filled with tons of Jawz and Choppers leaping up, trying to bite them appears.

A picture of Sonic, Eugene, Maximus and Tails fighting off Caterkillers, Motobugs, Egg Pawns, Crabmeats, and Buzz Bombers appears.

Sonic and its characters are owned by Sega. Co. Ltd.

A picture of all the characters that appear in the story are standing in front of the castle, doing poses appears.

A picture of Sonic and Rapunzel in fighting stances in the woods appears.

Another picture, this one of Rapunzel whacking Eugene over the head with her frying pan, appears.

All Rights Reserved

A picture of Sonic and Rapunzel giving each other high-fives appears.

A picture of Sonic and Tails running away from Eggman's fortress on Mobius after they smashed up Eggman's teleporter appears.


End file.
